The buckets of various loaders, such as front loaders and other heavy equipment for example, are useful for a variety of work tasks. One applicable need is that of having an ability to move limbs, rocks, debris, and other materials without necessarily transferring smaller material, such as dirt for example. There is also the typical need of increasing the load carrying capacity of buckets. Various devices have been proposed for such tasks. Virtually all such devices require some form of fastening to the buckets wherein tools and fasteners must be used and even holes drilled. Therefore, such devices are not easily applied or removed. Such devices typically fasten to some part of a bucket or some part of the jaws of a dual jaw bucket. The present apparatus solves these problems.